Revan
Revan (also referred to as "Darth Revan" or "The Revanchist" was a Jedi Master and Sith Lord who was one of the most influential figures in the Old Republic. SPOILERS AHEAD: ''This article contains majors spoilers to the Knights of the Old Republic Video Game.'' Mandalorian Wars Revan felt it was the moral duty of the Jedi to physically protect the Republic from the Mandalorians who were attacking. He had a schism with the High Council who felt it was only their place to intervene in affairs against the Sith. Revan set off with a branch of Jedi who shared his stance, called the Revanchists. Knights of the Old Republic: Issue #0 (Comic) Knights of the Old Republic II : The Sith Lords (Video Game) Mask Revan's mask used to belong to an unkown female Mandalorian warrior who questioned Cassus Fett in slaughtering the innocent Cathar people. Revan experienced her memories upon finding the mask and then declared he would not take off the mask until he defeated the Mandalorian threat. Knights of the Old Republic: Issue #42 (Comic) Battle of Malachor V The wars climaxed at the Battle of Malachor V where Revan faced off and triumphed against Mandalore the Ultimate. Knights of the Old Republic II : The Sith Lords (Video Game) Jedi Civil War / Second Sith War After the Battle of Malachor V, Revan went to Deep space with his apprentice Malak. The two returned as Sith Lords and with their forces of crusaders challenged the Republic and Jedi. Revan and Malak sought out and Ancient Super Weapon called the Star Forge which was a production facility used by the Infinite Empire of the Rakattans. This station allowed them to mass-produce vehicles and starships at an incredible pace allowing their force to contend and near-surpass the Republic. Knights of the Old Republic (Video Game) Capture by and Quest for the Jedi In an unnamed battle, Revan was betrayed by Malak and subsequently captured by a Jedi Taskforce led by Bastilla Shan. Instead of killing him. the Jedi Council chose to give Revan a partial Force mind-wipe. Revan was retrained as a Jedi. They hoped for him to be able to tap into his memories and relocate the Star Forge. This lead Revan to a quest of retracing his old steps to the locations of the Star Maps (ancient Rakata maps leading to the Star Forge) on Kashyyyk, Korriban, Tatooine, and Manaan. Through this quest, however, Revan regained the memories of his true identity, he chose to remain in the Light and confronted Malak, besting his old Apprentice and saving the Republic. Knights of the Old Republic (Video Game) Return to Deep Space Shortly after winning against Malak's Forces Revan felt something else tugging on the edge of his memory on the edge of known space. Revan went to pursue this feeling and was never heard from again. Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords (Video Game) Revan (Book) References: Category:Revanchists Category:Jedi Category:Jedi Masters Category:Fallen Jedi Category:Sith Category:Sith Lords Category:Knights of the Old Republic